A New Me
by Jeffiner02
Summary: Based from TV show, Set a year after season three, Nate doesn't know about Jenny & Chuck, Jenny is finishing up a year in Hudson with her mom, Serena & Dan are kinda dating, Chuck & Blair are together after his accident.Please Review!
1. Convice Me

Based from TV show, Set after season three ending, Nate doesn't know about Jenny & Chuck, Jenny is finishing up a year in Hudson with her mom, Serena & Dan are kinda dating now that Georgina revealed the truth about her babies daddy, Chuck & Blair are together after his accident.

Made some changes, not drastic ones just some spelling mistakes and awkward sentences.

Don't own anything pertaining to gossip girl just really love the show and the few books I've read.

"Jenny! Eric's on the phone he says you still haven't told him if you're going to visit him this summer and he needs to know so he can decide when he can meet the rest of them on the cruise." Long pause. I can hear her calling me but I'm not sure I really want to answer. I know I need to talk to Eric but the last time we talked about me visiting the summer we got in a pretty big argument and we haven't talked since.

"Jenny! Did you hear anything I just said?" She peaks her head in around the corner and I take off my head phones and put down my needle and thread so at least it appears like she has my attention.

"Yeah mom I heard you it's just I'm not sure what I'm going to tell him yet, " I spin around in my bubble chair actually giving her my full attention now, "He really wants me to come to New York but I told him I'm afraid it's just going to stir up trouble where it's not necessary."

"Honey," My mom comes over and sits beside me on the bed gently rubbing my back. We've actually become pretty close this year seeing I've kind of locked myself up in my room with my sketches and sewing machine with no one to talk to but her and Eric. "I know you did some things you regret once you became Queen B of Constance and moved into the Upper East Side but you're not that person anymore you're Jenny Humphrey from Brooklyn with a great heart and a crazy talent for designing clothes."

"Mom," I shrug with embarrassment, nothing like a pep talk from your mom to make you feel pathetic. I know she's sort of right anyways, I mean I've definitely tried to become the old me this year but a little less naïve and innocent. Although I don't think after doing the nasty with Chuck Bass anybody could be consider innocent. That's the thing I hate the most, I knew Chuck loved Blair and I sure as hell didn't love Chuck so I can't figure out why I let myself sit and get drunk with him knowing what the end result would be. "Mom it's not that I haven't changed its that no one's going to believe I have, I really hurt some people that I supposedly cared about."

"Jenny it'll be ok why don't you just give Eric a call, you two can just hang out together you don't have to tell everyone you're back." She kisses my forehead and leaves the room with an empty glass of milk from my snack later.

"Thanks mom." I turn back to my desk layered with different fabrics and sketches, my drawing abilities have improved this past year, before I just started sewing with no end in sight but now I know what I want before I start. But this is just for me I messed up any chance I had of doing great things in the fashion world when I started hanging out with Agnes at Eleanor's. I was going to just start working again on my latest design but the realization of my mother's words hit me, we could hide from everybody else, everyone who would hate me if they saw me. Eric had told me a couple months back that Gossip Girl had disappeared around the same time I left so it shouldn't be too hard to sneak around a city as huge as New York and I really do miss it.

I pick up my phone and start dialing my best friends/step-brothers number. "Eric?"

"Yeah... Jenny? Are you finally calling me back? Wow I should have told your mom on you ages ago."

"Haha Eric, no my mom actually had a smart idea as to how I can come to New York."

"Ok let's hear it."

"Well we'll just hide, I'll get off the train and head straight to the loft, where you can meet me and I'll just stay away from anybody that might hold a grudge against me. "

"You mean half the city."

"Eric! I swear I'd punch you through the phone right now."

"I'm kidding Jenny."

"I know you are but it's true I hurt a lot of people including my own father and brother along with step mom, sister, and brother. Well and I can't forget Blair and Chuck, and even Nate." I hate the fact that the mistakes I made hurt so many people but I mostly regret hurting Blair, she was an ass to me when I first met her but I became her predecessor which is actually not a bad thing when you meet the real and caring Blair Waldorf inside her hard exterior. But instead of being the good Queen my goal was to be I followed in Blair's footsteps and became just like she was in high school and I should have known there was only enough room for one Queen of the Upper East Side. Although I messed up Blair's and Chuck's relationship when I left Eric has informed me that they're now together after Chuck's unfortunate encounter with French muggers and a lot of counseling which really made me laugh to think about the great Chuck Bass in counseling. But I'm super happy for them at least I didn't completely ruin their relationship and maybe if we run into them she won't kill me like she promised before I left.

"Jenny I know you hurt a lot of people but most of them have gotten over it or they seem to although they might hold a little resentment towards you. But if you want to hide from this life I'll be happy to hide away with you."

"I really think it'll work Eric no one's going to have any idea I'm coming and plus I look kind of different maybe no one would recognize me and I'm sure we'll find something to do cooped up in the loft." I might not look so different that no one would recognize but I've definitely changed my appearance. My hairs still long and messy curly but my make-up has become less dramatic and harsh more of a sun kissed look. As well my clothing style is still pretty edgy but there are girly pieces that make it less trashy, I feel like I was trying to hard in New York now it's just me and I don't really care if anyone likes it.

"Yeah I don't think you could've changed too much. But I'm sure we'll find something to do maybe watch movies and play wii." Why did he have to say that, why did he have to bring up my I guess you could call it kryptonite. I know it sounds ridiculous and kind of absurd but I haven't played one game of wii or watched a movie since the last time me and Nate hung out. I haven't spoken to Nate or asked Eric about him since I left. I guess you could say I've been trying to rid him from my system this past year, my unhealthy crush on him last year was bad I mean he clearly had a girlfriend that he loved and I couldn't get past my feelings. I keep telling myself that if I had truly cared about him I wouldn't have done everything I could think of in order to break up his relationship so he'd be with me. I left New York without saying goodbye to him, I was wrecked and broken not because of the horrible things I had done to everyone (although I soon realized the depth of those actions) but because Nathaniel Archibald had broken my heart. I know it was mostly my fault but I felt like every time he saved me he was leading me on just a little bit more but all of my hope shattered when I slept with Chuck now I know there's no way we can ever be together.

"Are you ok Jenny?"

"Umm yeah that sounds awesome Eric I'll get my mom to book me a train ticket and I'll be there next week. Does that sound ok?"

"Perfect Jenny I'll let mom and Rufus know when I can join them on the cruise then. See you next week."

"You too." I hang up the phone, tell my mom my plans and get ready for bed. I can't believe I'm going back to New York after a year of being away. I'm actually really excited I love the energy of the city but I can't seem to shake the feeling that hiding out in the city that never sleeps is going to work out so well.

Please Review, I'd love to hear your guy's opinion! Should I continue? I also have to Warn after next week I won't be able to give constant updates so don't get too mad. I really love the Nate and Jenny pairing and I hate how on the show they build up this possible sagway to their relationship actually working and then tear them apart by Jenny making stupid decisions. Anyways Enjoy!


	2. Surprise Me

Second Chapter! Hope you guys enjoy I was amazed how many people had viewed it now I just need the reviews to increase! Thanks to Nicensweet28 and anonymous for my first reviews!

"All Aboard, Destination Grand Central Station!" The intercom booms over the small Hudson train station I grab my suitcase which is triple my size and I hug my mom goodbye. I have to get on this train without thinking too much because if I do I'll stop myself. My intuition tells me something's going to go wrong but by not thinking about it I don't have to lie to myself.

"See you next week Mom,"

"Who knows Jenny you might realize you've really missed the place and end up staying."

"I doubt it mom plus even if I did no one but Eric, Dan, and Dad would want me to stay and considering the people they hang out with want me dead I don't think they would even mention it."

"Stop being so dramatic, you're going to have a great time now you hurry up before you miss the train."

"Love you Mom!" I hop on the train showing my ticket to the door man as he takes my huge luggage. I sit down next to this old man who won't dare look my way I actually think he might be asleep. Anyways I didn't come here to make new friends I'm on this train to see my best friend and I can't wait.

The train ride took a little over an hour and it's given me time to think. Eric told me that my Dad and Lily are on this special cruise and Dan and Serena are supposed to be joining them today. So I didn't even have to ask Dan if we could chill in the loft that has become his since the family moved to the penthouse. I told Eric the plan is to head to the loft and just stay cooped up there plus if we go out for coffee it's not like anyone from the Upper East Side like a certain Blair Waldorf will be in little old Brooklyn.

"We are now at Grand Central Station Miss can I grab your things?"

"Yeah sure." I get up and grab my purse and follow the man with my luggage out of the doors into Grand Central Station. I love the hustle and bustle of the city I can't believe how much I've missed it. I head outside to the city my suitcase in tow, I get to a cab and the driver puts it into the trunk and I hesitate looking around, I say to myself don't worry Jenny you're here in New York but no one knows, Gossip Girl is MIA no reason to be paranoid. I get into the cab and call out the address of the loft in Brooklyn not noticing the flash from a nearby camera.

_**Look whose back and it's not just me, finally this city has some news worth sharing. Looks like Little Jenny Humphrey's back in the Big Apple and she can't handle the weight of her past mistakes. Let's just hope for Jenny's sake Blair doesn't check her daily gossip anymore but for ours she does. You know you love me and missed me. Xoxo Gossip Girl**_

"Chuck!" Chuck walks into the living room to find Blair staring at her phone as if she could make it burst into flames.

"What's wrong Blair? I thought you loved your new phone."He walks over to her going to put his hand on her should but as soon as he sees the picture on her screen he freezes.

"Yeah Chuck it's not so much the phone that's gotten me so pissed it's the friggin blast from Gossip Girl stating that you're little "friend" is back."

"Blair I thought we had gotten past this back in Christmas."

"Yes Chuck we have but that doesn't mean I ever want tosee her face again."

"Blair if you can forgive me I think you can manage to leave Jenny Humphrey alone, returning to your old coniving ways won't be good for our relationship." Blair looks at him with I know you're right but I can't help my self look.

"I'll try Chuck but if I run into her I don't know if I'll be able to control myself."

The taxi stops in front of my family's old building; I give the taxi driver his money and get out of the car. While he gets my stuff from the trunk I look up at the building where I grew up, where I became the person I had forgotten when I moved to the UES. I've definitely been trying to return to her but looking up at this building there are still things I need to work on.

"Is that everything Miss?" I turn around to face him.

"Yes, thank-you I think I can get this up to my loft there's an elevator." I smile at him and start my way up the building.

I finally reached the right floor and stick in the key that I've had since I started school and dad was afraid he might not be home when I'd get there.

"Get out!" A guy with brown side swiped hair and a baseball bat come running at the door.

"What the heck! This is my loft..." The guy does this hair flip and I can see his breath taking blue eyes peer out from in under his hair and my heart stops and I can hear the hitch in my breath.

"Jenny?" He asks me in the most confused but sweet voice.

"Nate?"

Well hope you enjoy this second chapter, its definitely shorter than the last one but I felt that's where I wanted to stop this chapter and I couldn't really think of anything else to add in. Please Review!


	3. Hide Me

**Thanks everyone who has been reading this story, unfortunately after Tuesday I can no longer regularly update but I will keep writing and hopefully can put a bunch up when I have access to internet again. Thanks to my reviewers, and people that have called this story a favorite and have put it on story alert it means so much! Enjoy!**

"Jenny?" He asks me in the most confused but sweet voice.

"Nate?" I say barely get out still not believing its really him and feeling the system cleanse I've been trying to do this past year slowly slipping away every second longer he stared at me.

"How did you get in here?"He asks and I look at him with this duh expression on my face but it soon vanishes when our eyes meet which causes me to look away and reply to this ridiculous question.

"Nate I grew up here I still have a key, I should be the one asking you why you've chosen to break into our old family loft."

"Yeah well things between Chuck and Blair have been getting more serious since Christmas when they got back together and I felt like I was intruding in their lives." He has this look of a puppy that's been put out on the corner in a box and there's no one who wants him, it takes everything I have not to move closer to give him support but I haven't spoke to Nate in a year and I can't go back to that relationship.

"Ok but that still doesn't explain what you're doing here, from what I've been told Dan's been living here."

"I moved in here with Dan around winter break."

"I know you and my brother are friends but I thought that umm…you know with the situation you wouldn't want to associate with him." I know I'm beating around the bush, but I don't want to give the slightest idea that I'm interested in his feelings for Serena.

"Oh you mean am I ok that your brother is dating Serena." He smiles that heart melting smile making me flinch knowing the affect that it has had on me before.

"Yeah well that's what I meant but I didn't want to intrude where you didn't want me."

"I'm not going to lie I was pissed at first, she said that she needed to figure out herself first and now she's off with Dan, but I get it. Dan's the kind of guy she needs, he mellows her out and I pretty much bring out the worst in her." He wears the most heart breaking expression and I'm about to forget myself and hug him when he finally realizes me being in the loft is the weird thing.

"Wait Jenny I haven't seen you in a year and you're the one grilling me, I don't even know why you left to begin with. What are you doing back?" He moves closer to me forcing me to look him in the eyes.

"Actually Eric and I have kept in contact and I'm here to visit him, but since more than half the city according to Eric hates me we were going to hide out here."

"I still don't get that, ok maybe your dad and Lily could be mad, even Serena and I but that's pretty long ago. I just don't get why Blair acts as if you're the wicked witch of the west." His questioning face makes me feel so ashamed. I can't believe no one told him I slept with Chuck, it's not like he was going to be incredibly upset or something. If anything he probably would just be mad at Chuck for taking advantage of me and me for being so stupid.

"Who knows why Blair does anything she does." I want to tell him the truth but I can see glimpses of the fun times between us and I'm afraid my confession would completely ruin any chance of us being semi normal again. My phone starts to ring and I look at Nate as for permission to answer it.

"Go ahead." He nods and then heads to the kitchen to give me a little privacy.

"Hey Eric."

"Jenny, everyone knows. Gossip Girl's back and there's a blast of you getting into a cab at the train station."

"Are you kidding me? Do you think Blair knows?"

"Considering the worried message I got from Chuck warning me that if Blair sees you she might go crazy, yeah I think she saw it."I start chewing on the inside of my mouth a nervous habit I picked up this year in school because I didn't know anyone. I can see Nate looking at me intently trying to figure out who I would be talking to about Blair.

"Do you want a drink?"He lifts up a jug of what I assume to be Ice Tea.

"Sure."

"Well what am I supposed to do just crawl back to Hudson like she owns the whole city?" I swear when I say this I see a slight look of disappointment on Nate's face but I'm pretty sure that's wishful thinking on my part.

"Actually I'm thinking you stay out of sight for a couple of days at the loft, and when it's all settled down, I'll come by and we can hang out like we planned."

"Eric that sounds good but…"

"That's awesome I have to go, see you in a couple of days." Click.

"Eric…Eric." I hang up.

"He just hanged up on me." I swear I was about to tell him that Nate was here thus I couldn't stay here but he ended the conversation too early.

"Who Eric? I'm sure if he did it wasn't on purpose." He walks back into the living area handing me a glass of Ice Tea.

"Yeah I know, but he hung up before I could tell him that you're staying here so I can't hide out according to his plan." Nate looks confused at this moment.

"Why do you need to hide out? Is it because of Blair?"

"Yeah apparently Gossip Girl is back and she chose me as her first victim so Blair knows I'm here."

"Oh so Eric expects you to hide out here until it blows over." I can see understanding slowly come to his face; he wears his feelings out there for everyone to see.

"Yeah he doesn't realize you've been living with Dan I guess, it's ok I'll find a hotel down the street it's not like Blair's roaming the streets of Brooklyn looking for me." I start to maneuver my huge suitcase.

"No wait; it's your families place."He grabs hold of my arm and it sends shivers down my spine, why did he have to touch me.

"Yeah but Dan's letting you stay here…" I barely get this out with the steady contact between our bodies. "and I haven't been here in over a year."

"Ok, then why don't you just stay…with me."


	4. Tickle Me

**I meant to put this chapter up before I left for the summer sorry. Well anyways enjoy, I really like writing this pairing!**

Did he just say that? I'm pretty sure I heard Nathanial Archibald the guy who has been the object of my obsession for the better part of my high school experience just asked me to stay here with him, cooped up in my families loft, all alone, until its safe for me to be seen in the streets of New York. Crap, I've been thinking about this too long, now he's staring at me wondering if I'm contemplating his answer when of course my answer is yes.

"You really want me to stay here in the loft with you?" I try desperately to not sound as excited as I am. How did this past year of detoxifying myself of Nate falter as soon as he shows the slightest possibility of something between us, even if it is just offering my families loft as a place to stay.

"I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want you too." He smiles. "Besides I'm sure we can figure out something to do."

"Yeah, thanks you'd really be saving my butt." I can't believe he just said that, I can imagine something's we could possibly do but I won't let my mind go there.

"That's great Jenny, I've missed you." He moves closer now and hugs me, I don't know if my body should respond like that to a simple hug, but I feel like I fit into his arms perfectly. "We can watch some movies, play wii and catch up about our past year. No one talks about you here."

"I'd love that Nate." And although it's not exactly what I was picturing I'm really looking forward to spending some time with a great friend that I've really missed this past year, even if friends is all we'll ever be. "Yeah I figured they're probably all still pretty pissed at me, but Eric hasn't mentioned you so I don't know what's happening with you either."

"Well my year didn't have a great start, it's kind of complicated." He shifts uncomfortably. "Anyways why did you leave I know you did some questionable things but none that couldn't be fixed with a genuine apology."

Now it's my turn to shift uncomfortably. "Let's just say it's complicated and we shouldn't start with such a heavy topic."

"Ok let's officially start this "slumber party" thing, go get in your pajamas and I'll pull out the collection of videos and games." I run to my room instantly realizing this is probably where he sleeps.

"Is this ok, I mean it's my old room but you stay here now." I turn facing him.

"No worries, plus you still have a lot of stuff in there."I get changed into relatively short shorts and a tiny tank; I swear I thought I was going to be hanging out with Eric who happens to be gay, my best friend, and my step-brother. I definitely wasn't expecting to be hanging out with Nate. I come out of my room in my pajamas and I'm not ready for his reaction. He looks right at me with what I think is longing and desire but it's been so long since someone looked at me like that and never from Nate. He quickly looks away and so do I, feeling a blush rise in my cheeks.

"Sorry, if I knew I would be hanging with someone other than Eric I would have chosen something less revealing but I mean its summer and I was afraid the air condition wouldn't be working in here."

"Jenny, Jenny, its fine you look great just wasn't expecting it." Did he just say he wasn't expecting me to look great? Whatever Jenny just relaxes and go and hang out with this old friend of yours.

"No, No. Jenny you can't be serious." Nate is intensely staring at the TV. He's quite concerned that I am beating him.

"It's just a game Nate; don't beat yourself up too much just because I've won the last half dozen matches." Truthfully I'm not quite so sure how I became a champion at this game but if I beat Nathaniel Archibald than I must be half decent.

"That's easy for you to say you didn't just get your ass kicked by a girl." He playfully pushes my arm.

"Yeah well I'm sorry to bruise your ego and just because I'm a girl don't mean that I should automatically be worse than guys at video games." I do my best to sound offended and give him a slight shove back. I know by doing this what is going to happen in return, it's been a year but I still know him so well.

"Is that so?"He has such a mischievous look on his face as he inches closer that could make my insides melt.

"Yeah I think you've just been playing with the wrong girls, and in doing so have forgotten how triumphant girls can be at video games." If he tickles me I swear I might pee, but I don't think I'd rather have another guy make me pee.

He grabs my arm and I start to fight back although I know he'll have no problem out powering me but I can't give up right away and I don't really want to pee myself.

"Nate….Nate…stop you'll make me pee….haha." He's found my most ticklish spot, just under my belly button now I can barely utter coherent messages.

"What are the magic words Jennypee?" He's really going to make me pee so with one quick pump of adrenaline I push him over off the couch but he takes me with him so we're now on the floor and I collapse on top of him. I get up straddle him in order to gain power.

"What were those magic words Nate, haha, looks like I rule at videogames and at wrestling what kind of a man are you?" I look down at him with a playful expression, but the look on his face slowly changes that feeling.

"Nate, what's wrong?" I slowly loosen my grip and start to get off of him but he pulls me back down, our faces almost touching.

"Nothing, I just missed this….I missed you." He kisses my cheek and then pulls me into a hug. "I guess you're the man in this relationship haha."

"Nate!" I hit his chest, "You had to ruin a perfectly lovely moment." I put my head back on his chest.

"I still think it's pretty perfect Jenny." His arms are around the small of my back and his voice blows soft air into my ear.

"It is, isn't it?" The truth is it scares me, things haven't been this good in a long time.


	5. Seduce Me

_**So I don't know if anyone really cared too much, but I'm so sorry for those of you that do, I couldn't write anything during my first semester of university and have only been on my winter break for a week. I'm going to try and write a couple chapters during this break to make up for my disappearance.**_

I wake up in my childhood bed in my former room surrounded by Nathanial Archibald's things and the smell of waffles filling the air. Nate had insisted I sleep in my old room, even though I assured him Dan wouldn't mind me sleeping in his room. So Nate ended up taking the couch and I snuggled up in my old bed.

I expected to toss and turn before falling asleep, but my night with Nate really tired me out, and I didn't have time to think about the dream-like situation I had gotten myself in.

Nate the guy I always wished I could have was just outside the door and if the smell was a clue, he was making me waffles. I'm almost positive he looked at me differently than he ever did last night, but it doesn't even matter really, when he finds out about me and Chuck I'm sure he'll look at me like I'd never want to be looked at.

"Jenny, don't tell me you're not up yet?" Nate barges into my room, obviously not expecting what he saw. I not dreaming that Nate would walk in, and being right about the weather and air conditioning, am lying on my bed in my bra and thong.

"Jenny…I…" Nate moves his eyes up and down me, and then quickly moves them to anything worth looking at in the room. I quickly cover myself with a blanket.

"Ummm….I'm so sorry Nate…" I hate that I've made him feel so awkward.

"No, god I'm sorry, I obviously should have knocked, but I was just so excited for you to try the waffles I made." He bites his lip, he's never looked so cute, and I even think he may be blushing.

"Of course, I could smell them, I was actually about to get up and see what it was all about." I start to get up but he's still here, so I make a motion like I need a little privacy. He still doesn't get it.

"Ummm…in order to taste these waffles, I should probably get dressed, and unless you liked what you saw so much the first time, you might want to give me a little privacy." I throw a pillow at him. He obviously knows I'm joking.

"Will do, again sorry, but hurry up I don't want the waffles to be cold, I think they may be better than your fathers." He leaves, shutting the door. I throw on my pajamas and shove my hair into a messy on purpose bun, and walk into the kitchen.

"Oh Nathanial, will you never learn, no one's waffles are as good as my dad's." I sit down on a stool, to a perfect placemat with a plate full of waffles and a glass of orange juice with flowers in a vase nearby. If I were to read too much into this, I'd think he was trying to seduce me.

"Well let's just wait and see Ms. Humphrey." He has quite a confident look on his face, so I take a bite to prove him wrong.

"Oh my god Nate! They're amazing!" I can't believe how good they taste, first of all dad's waffles have always been better than everyone's, and second of all when did Nate learn how to cook, that's so sexy…I mean it's useful skill.

"I told you." Now he just stands there with such a smug look on his face, I really want to wipe if off. But the only thing I can think of doing, could be very bad for the both of us. I finish off my waffles, and pick up my plate and glass.

"I have to admit you were right, how did you get better than my father?" I inch closer to him, seeing if that'll make him less arrogant. His stance weakens slightly and I can feel my hopes rising.

"I've made Dan waffles just about every day since I moved in here, my way of saying thank-you I guess…" I put my things in the sink and stand as close as I can without touching him, and I bite my lip. He takes a deeper breath. "And you know what they say…" I move even a little closer, still managing not to touch him, but definitely noticing the way his body is responding to this.

"What do they say Nathanial?" I slightly whisper.

"I don't remember…" The smug look is off his face, and I can stop now, but being this close to him has got my heart racing so fast, I can't be accountable for my actions.

I stand up on my tip toes and put my hands on his shoulders, feeling his strength. He must know what I'm doing but there seems to be no hesitation, he puts his hands on the small of my back, and then takes one and brushes a strand of hair away from my face. I can't believe Nate is looking at me like this, not after what I've done, but here we are and who am I to tell him what to feel.

"Jenny…is this insane?" I nod my head, but then tilt it and he comes crashing in, his lips against mine, and I've never felt a better feeling tingling down to my toes. I quickly bring my hands to his head and run my fingers through his hair, quickly getting tangled up in him. I can't believe how good it feels to be back here with Nate.

He picks me up and I wrap my legs around his middle feeling his excitement as he walks with us to my room and drops me on the bed. I giggle a little, and he smiles his charming smile, making me melt. He's quickly hovering over me, kissing my lips, then my shoulder, a little ways down my shirt, then back to my lips. I don't let him leave my lips for a little while, loving the feeling of his tongue against mine.

But I can't contain him much longer, his hands are rubbing along my sides and down my butt, soon falling upon my breasts, and making their way to my jeans. I can't decide if I'm ready for that yet after what happened with Chuck, so I flip us over and take off my shirt, noticing his obvious staring as opposed to earlier today. I let him explore with his hands while I rub myself against him noticing its effect, I don't know if I can contain myself much longer. I start to take off his shirt and he helps me as much as possible, and I explore his body with my hands and with kisses.

His hands make their way back to my jeans zipper and I decide that's what I want too, so I allow him to undo them and as I'm kicking out of mine, my hands race for his. I grab him by the belt buckle and grin rather confidently at him; I can see the look of longing in his eyes as I slowly start to undo it. He can't wait, so he grabs it himself and is out of his pants in two seconds flat. He then grins at me rather confidently, and pushes himself against me, I can't stop the inevitable from happening any longer. He's now back on top of me grabbing a condom from the drawer, and looking down at me for permission. I nod and bite my lip, only making him scramble faster.

"BEEEEEEEEEP!"

Nate jumps off me, and I sit up suddenly.

"Shit…" we both mumble to ourselves.

I smell smoke, and realize its coming from the kitchen. I put on his shirt and run into the kitchen, Nate follows quickly pulling on his pants.

"Nate you left the oven on." I run to the oven to turn it off.

"Well maybe if you didn't try and seduce me I would have remembered." He sounds a little angry as he grabs a towel from the bathroom and starts waving it at the smoke detector.

"Trying? Nate if that alarm went off a second later…" He gets the alarm to turn off.

"If nothing…it shouldn't have happened, and thanks to my bad memory it won't happen again." He goes to the bathroom slamming the door, and I sit on the couch confused and upset. What just happened and why if it was so wrong, did it feel so right?


	6. Chapter 6

_**I'm sorry I suck at updating I do it when I feel like it and when I'm not busy. Which has taken until now to happen again. Thanks to the people who are still willing to read even with the long times in between chapters!**_

'What the hell is wrong with him' I think to myself, sure I probably shouldn't have started whatever that was but he had no right to blame it all on me. Plus, up until that alarm he was definitely enjoying himself.

After our very short fling, around the time of my gorilla fashion show, I never thought he'd ever kiss me like that again. But this time it was more intense, it was more than just my desire for the prince of the Upper East Side, or him feeling the need to save a damsel in distress. There were real feelings involved here, I could tell!

He stayed in that bathroom for a good hour, and when he came out he muttered something about getting groceries. I can't believe how childish he was being about this.

I decide to get a shower and let the hot water take away some of the stress Nathanial Archibald is causing me. A hot shower has always been a good way to relax. With every trickle running down my body I can feel my anger and frustration slipping away. Getting out of the shower I take the towel and dry myself off, deciding that I'm going to act as normal as possible when Nate gets back here. I'd rather go back to playing wii than be awkward the next couple of days.

As I open the bathroom door, I poke my head out to see if Nate's back, I had forgotten to bring clothes into the bathroom and I don't think being in a towel in Nate's presence is smart right now. There seems to be no Nate in sight so I slowly sneak out of the bathroom, I start to run looking at the door in case he walks in before I get to my room.

"What are you…" He doesn't have time to finish, I turn to see where the voice is coming from just as I do I run straight into him, knocking both of us over. I now lay on top of him in a towel, and thank God the towel decided to stay tied.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry Nate, I was afraid you were going to come in any second and I needed to get my clothes in my room." I mumbled, avoiding eye contact.

He surprises me and takes my chin in his hand making me look at him. "Look at me, no I'm sorry, I acted like a jerk earlier." He smiles up at me.

"Yeah you did" I pause. "Why?" I look straight into his now kind eyes.

"Because I almost lost control in there." A look of guilt crosses his face.

"We both did." He kind of smirks at that remark.

"Yes, but I'm older I'm supposed to know better."

"I'm not exactly young anymore Nate, I'll graduate next June."

"I know but I don't think we should go down that road again Jenny." I look down as to not show my disappointment.

"I guess not." I mumble out unconvincingly.

"We're really good friends Jenny, but the last time we tried something more, things were bad for a while."

I look up at him again. "Yeah but we're different now Nate, we didn't really know each other back then, and now I don't just want you cause you're sexy." I giggle. "I want you cause you're funny and charming, and smarter than you let anybody know." I don't know what's come over me, I normally would have kept this stuff inside and just agreed to be friends, but I was afraid this was our last chance at this.

"Jenny" He pauses and smiles at me. "It's not that I don't want to…" I don't give him time to finish.

"So you want to?" I say placing my hand on the side of his face, looking him straight in the eyes, he holds my gaze and smirks.

"Jenny" I smile and inch my head closer to his.

"No buts, just say it." I say as I place my lips lightly on the corner of his mouth.

"I want to." He says as his lips crash fully into mine and I can feel his smile.


End file.
